Vocalove
by Miki2XD5
Summary: This is story I made about the love story between Kaito and Miku of the famous vocaloids. It tells about the romantic story between the famous pop star Hatsune Miku and her childhood friend and also first love Kaito. What will happen once they meet once again. Learn them in this story.


*((To all this is just a fanfic that I made our of randomness and I don't own some of the characters here particularly the main characters just extras. But still hope you guys enjoy it :)))*

"Look Miku released another PV"

"Let me see?"

"Wah~! She really is cute I wish I could be like her."

….

Taking a deep breath _It's almost time. _

"Miku-san, Time to go"

"Ah, Hai!"

"Break a leg"

"Um thanks. Gambarimasu!" *I'll do my best*

I can here thousands of voices shouting, they're all shouting my name, cheering and saying my name.

"Miku! Miku!" *shouts of audience*

"Is everyone ready!"

*Music starts playing*

Miku was nodding her _head __Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yo ne? _

…..

After two hours

"Minna! Domo Arigatou~!"

Miku walked out of the stage once the curtains were closed.

"Mou! So tired!"

"Good work, now you can go home now, you still have school tomorrow"

"Eh, but I'm a pop star I don't need school"

"Brat! What did you say?" the manager said who suddenly turned sadist mode.

"I said I love school" Miku saying while having smiling forcefully

"It's good you understood, brat" the manager said while having an evil grin on her face.

"School huh?" _sigh. _It's been a while since the last time I've been to school, ever since I started training to be a pop star I stopped going to school and was just under home study for 3 years.

"Miku the car's ready."

…

While inside the car Miku was staring at the window she was reminiscing the time she was just a normal girl with a normal life.

I remember the time when I was little I've always loved to perform on stage and sing. I was a girl who came from a province somewhere in Japan. It was just a small town, I was raised by grandparents for both my parents are working abroad. In there, everyday was peaceful, there were no paparazzi, no fans who would suddenly appear out of nowhere and stuff.

I used to have a brother who I call Kaito-nii, though we're not related by blood, he was gentle and I always bully him cause he treats me like a princess and he probably thinks I'm a spoiled brat or something. When were young we used to play a lot. He always listen to me sing. He was my first fan and audience though during that time I still don't have a real stage like now. He sometimes sings with me too. We would sing a duet. It was really fun.

_I miss Kaito-nii, I wonder where he is now? _When I was 12 I decided to go to Tokyo, I left after sixth grade graduation. But before leaving I made a promise with Kaito-nii.

…

"Kaito-nii!"

"Oh congrats here my graduation gift to you"

Miku opened the box a saw a flower shaped hairclip.

"Kawaii! Thank you Kaito-nii. Um Kaito-nii there's something I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well tomorrow I'll be leaving for Tokyo."

"Oh yeah I heard your leaving to be famous. Goodluck" Kaito said then smiled

"Um Kaito-nii can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Can you promise that when I become famous, that in one of my performances you'll sing a duet with me?"

"Well….. I might ruin your performance"

"No you won't!" I suddenly shouted

"I mean cause you have such an amazing voice after all plus I love yo….. "

Kaito was making a curious face

"I love?"

"Your voice! I love your voice Kaito-nii! ehehehe" I was laughing awkwardly then turned around cause I felt my face burning red. _What was I saying I almost confessed. I'm such_ _an idiot_ .

"So you love my voice?"

I was startled still feeling embarrass I still was looking away but replied "Yeah I love your voice so you'll have to perform with me."

"Well if you say so" He chuckled

I looked to him and was in princess mode.

"Well this is a command of the princess! So you have to follow." Hmph

"Yes you're highness" he knelt down then bowed just like a knight after saying a pledge to a princess.

…..

Suddenly Miku who was exhausted suddenly fell asleep.

"Kaito-nii….."

To be continued


End file.
